


Nothing but experiments

by Silberbullet



Series: Nothing but a Morgenstern [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Betrayal, Protective Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-14 08:55:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13586655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silberbullet/pseuds/Silberbullet
Summary: Jonathan takes Clary away from the Institute to protect her. He shows her something that destroys her current view of the world.Happens the moment after Clary finds out that Sebastian is Jonathan in Season 2 Episode 18.





	Nothing but experiments

**Author's Note:**

> Just something that came to my mind when I listened to two shadowhunter videos on youtube. They don´t completly fit to what I was writing because of them but still... They triggered this one. 
> 
> Clary & Sebastian ➰ I can't control  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eZ8E0dWG_7M
> 
> Clary&Sebastian | Morgenstern Siblings ➰ Umbrella  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yllTV7eg3vY
> 
> For now just one chapter I don´t know if it will become more. That will show itself with time.
> 
> Just as a side node: Max isn´t hurt as badly as he is on the episode but he is still unconscious. Even if I don´t mention him.

Clary looked down into the hand of Sebastian and gasped a little. His hand was burned where it had touched the stone. Before she could do anything else he had activated a security protocol with the push of a button on the wall and they were separated from the rest of the institute.

“What…” she began and wished that she still had her knife on herself. She had had one just a few moments before, but that weapon laid useless on the other side of the barrier. Before he had pushed the button, he had taken her hidden blade and thrown it away. Why did she had to tell him where she kept that small blade? She knew why. She had trusted him.

He slipped his hand carefully around her chin and watched her a few small seconds. He even touched his forehead against hers. All in all he was treating her as if she could break every second. As if she was precious to him.

“We have to go little sister.” He told her with a low voice and slipped his arms around her.

“Why?” she asked back as she looked at him confused.

“It isn´t save for us here. It never is for Morgensterns like us.” He answered back and slipped his arms round her. Clary let him do it. She was getting more and more confused by the second. Added to that her limbs felt a bit paralyzed. Jonathan had done nothing to make that happen, she knew because this had happened back when she was a small kid rather often. She had thought she had grown out of that phase but apparently that hadn´t happened.

“I´ll show you when we are away from here. When we are save.” Shortly after he said this Clary felt a rush of air around herself and she closed her eyes because it was making her dizzy. As she felt that it stopped she opened her eyes again and found herself inside a forest. A forest she didn´t know.

“Where are we?” she asked Jonathan and looked up at him. He still was rather close to her and his hands were laying at her back.

“A few miles outside of New York.” He answered and gripped her left arm.

“What…”

“I need to activate one of your runes. They will try to track us in a few minutes and we can´t have that.”

“But why?”

“Because they plan to kill us or if they can´t do that to put us in chains and into one of the cells in the silent city to never see the sunlight again. I heard them talk about it yesterday. They were just waiting for you to find me.”

“I don´t believe you. Jace and the others would never let that happen.”

“In the end they will have to follow the orders of the clave. They grew up with the knowledge that in the end the clave will always get what they want. They themselves may not want to betray you but they will do it if given the choice between turning you in and losing their runes. They would be cast out into the world of the mundanes never to return to their families. For the Herondales and the Lightwoods it would mean that their heirs would be unable to follow their legacies. Their families would die out.”

“But we´re the last Morgensterns.”

“Yeah, one familie for two others. You forget that the clave thought that the Morgensterns died out over 18 years ago. They don´t care about us, Clary. For them we´re our father’s creations. We´re worth nothing for them. In a few years they won´t even remember us.”

“But…”

“No buts Clary. How often do you think Jace will come and visit you in the silent city? Once? Twice? You will never reach the count of five. Shadowhunter that get imprisoned there are forgotten over time.”   

“You said that you would show me.” Remembered Clary and looked towards her brother. He still hadn´t moved an inch.

“I will but not here.” He answered and took a step back from her. “Come.” He held his hand out to her so she could grip it. As she didn´t make a move to follow him or grip his hand he shook his hand. “Listen, Clary…”

“I want to follow, Jon but I can´t.”

“What do you mean with that?” now it was his turn to look at his sister rather confused.

“My body won´t obey.” She answered him with a small grimace. “I had thought that it had stopped happening, but it seems not. I have moments where I can´t move a muscle since I was small. I don´t know why. Mom took me to a few doctors but they couldn´t find out the reason behind it. The last time it happened was before I knew about the existence of all of this.”

Jonathan said nothing about this and just picked her up and went farther into the forest with her. Clary´s head laid down against the shoulder of her brother and she had to acknowledge that she felt safe with him in a weird way. Deep down she knew that he would never let anything happen to her.

They walked a good fifteen minutes before the two siblings reached their destination. It was a cave inside a small mountain that he had found as a child. Not even his father knew about this little hideout.

He took both of them inside and slipped through a small crack in the wall of the cave. It laid in the shadows and after he walked a minute they reached a small hall inside the mountain. From this hall two others went even further into the mountain. He had made himself a little home here and was quite proud of it.

He went into the left hall and laid his sister down on an old mattress that was laying there on an elevated part of the ground. He took one of the blankets and slipped it over the lower part of her body.

“Does this happen often?”

“Not much anymore. I had this every two or three weeks when I was between four and eleven. After that it happened not as often anymore.”

“I´m pretty sure that father would know about the why but right know he isn´t here with us.”

“Jon…”

“You don´t have to see him, Clary. I can talk to him alone. I know you don´t trust him.” He slipped a misled streak of hair away from her face and sat down beside her.

“Did the others tell you about a rune that lets you show your memories to other people when you touch them?”

“Yes, they did. They showed me how to use it.”

“Good, then you know that the memories can´t be manipulated, right?”

“Yes.”

“Then you will know that what I will show you know is nothing but the truth. However much it will hurt. Broken trust always hurts.”

He took his stele out of his pocket and drew a rune on the underside of his arm. Clary watched him while he was doing that and acknowledged that is was the rune that she had learned about from the others. After the rune was complete Jonathan held his hand over hers.

“Okay?” he asked because he wanted her to be ready before he showed her his memories.

Clary swallowed before she nodded back. “Yes.”

“Good.” Jonathan slipped his hand carefully around the arm of his younger sister and both of them closed their eyes at the same time.

_In Jonathans memory they found themselves hidden under a window. A window that belonged to the bureau of the head of the institute in New York._

_The voice of Imogen Herondale drifted through the open window. “How is the search for the Morgenstern boy going?”_

_“They still don´t have a solid lead on his whereabouts.” This voice belonged to Robert Lightwood, the father of Alec and Izzy._

_“Are we sure that the girl doesn´t know where her brother is?”_

_“There is no sign that she knows. I have at least one shadowhunter tracking her all the time. She never went anywhere to see him. She was never alone since we found out who her father is.”_

_“Good. Keep that up. If she meets him I want to know about it. If possible capture both of them right then and there. If not possible to capture them then kill them.”_

_“Yes, Ma´am.” Answered Robert with a slight nod of his head._

_“You will make sure that your children won´t make a fuss about all of this when it happens?”_

_“They won´t. They know the rules and the children of Valentine are nothing but worthless experiments. They will see that with time. Even Jace.”_

_“A boy with tainted demon blood and a girl with pure angel blood in her veins. I don´t know what point Valentine wanted to proof with them. I knew he talked about that it would be possible but until the boy was born I never thought he would dare to try it. He knew that older studies the clave had authorized failed horribly no matter which blood they used. The children born out of those experiments never were capable of living. None of them reached the age of four if they even were alive when born. The girl especially should have been dead a few days after her birth at the latest. None of the children with pure angel blood in their veins made it but the first few days. Their bodies just couldn´t handle the blood they had inside themselves. Their muscles weren´t capable of working the way they should.”_

 

The Memory ended there and as Jonathan looked down at his sister she had tears in her eyes. “I never did something to make them hate me.”

“You didn´t need to, Clary. Neither of us had to do anything. If they could have done so they would have killed us right at our birth.” Jonathan laid a hand against the side of Clary´s face and wiped away her tears. “I don´t know if it should count as luck but they waited long enough so that mother could slip away with you into the world of the mundanes before you were even born. The fact that father faked his and my death saved my life.”

“We can´t go back, can we?”

“No, at least not if you want to life.” Answered her brother with a shake of his head. “But I think we know now why your body sometimes doesn´t want to move. It´s the angel blood in you veins, when we can trust what they said. I didn´t deem it important when I listened to them because I hadn´t noticed something like that happening to you but now...”


End file.
